Arkham bred
by Boltninja75
Summary: When a child is taken from her parent and is raised by the rouges in Arkham, you know she going to have a few loose screws. when she finally grows up though she gonna give those bats some terror!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This I my first fanfic so be kind! Please inform me iff you see any spelling mistakes

Prologue

The alleyway had no exits and was surrounded by a ominous sense of darkness. "You can't take her!" A motherly voice screeched as two heavily armed guards grabbed the 6 month old child out of her arms and gave it to a shady figure in the background. "She mine and this act your committing is illegal!" The women knew she was going to die today but at least she would have some closure that she tried. The hard voice of a shady figure that lurked behind the guards finally spoke and said, "You must be still new to the city because you should know never to talk back to someone. Guards kill her and dispose of her body." "No!" The women pleaded as bullets flew directly into her body. In a matter of seconds the women was dead on the floor bleeding heavily, staining the ground in a dark red colour. The two guards decided to carry the body to the closest rubbish bin and try their best to cover the blood with whatever rubbish that was lying around. "Task done mister Hugo,sir " guard 1 said. Hugo, still holding the baby smiled and said to the guards "Good. Your checks will be in the mail. I suggest you get yourselves cleaned up and stay low for a while." The two guards nodded and walked off leaving Hugo and the baby alone in the alleyway. "You, child, are going to be my new test subject. Let's get you to Arkham asylum to see how long you'll live for." And with that said Hugo walked for a bit before hauling a taxi and bribing the driver to stop near the asylum.

By the time they reached the asylum, nearly all the inmates were in heavily defended cafeteria grabbing a midnight snacks. At the very back of the cafeteria was the rouges table which consisted of Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Joker (who was wearing a straight jacket) and the riddler. Seeing this an a good oppertunity, Hugo carried his latest experiment towards the rouges and placed her on the table followed by " I'm leaving this with you. You may do whatever you want with it and make sure it stays a secret to the guards." He turned around and left the room leaving the rouges in a state of shock. "What do we do with this kid?" Scarecrow said cutting the quietness. "Well we could um look after her... I mean come on she only like what one?" Harley questioned. "I've sadily gotta agree with Harley here but we should put this up to a vote or something." Mad Hatter rebutted. The joker merely laughed at the other rouges confusion and stated "you guys really concidering to adopt this kid? And you guys call me mad! Do you even know how to look after a child?" There was a soft mutter of murrs before before Ivy said quietly enough for only their group to hear "all in favour of keeping the kid say 'I'?" Quietness before all 6 muttered and 'I'. "That's good and all what what should we call her? I mean she gotta have a villain like name?" Riddler brought up. The joker looked up with a serious face and tone "her nickname will be 'Arkham bred'."

sorry its short I'll try to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I made this bigger and well hopefully better than the prologue. I don't own any characters other than Arkham bred!**

Chapter 1

Pov Arkham bred

The fight was getting intense and I could only dodge so much on the small rooftop before the damned bat finds a hole in my defence. What's worse is that Robin keeps running around the edges, jabbing, making sure there's no escape routes for me to slip away. I deliver a sharp blow on batman's chest from my sharp claws and that's probably been the best hit I've done for the last 5 minutes and hell, batman looked like he didn't even feel it. Sure the bats got my wings strapped together and sure my odds are decreasing with every dodge but I've been taught to never give up, even when the odds are not in my favour. I dodge two more times before robin jabs me directly in the stomach, making me fall in the ground, winded. I look up in time to see them staring down at me before they handcuff my hands. They looked pissed. Robin slowly kneeled down in front of my face and started to pull back my hood and my mask. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see their reaction. I felt the mask get pulled off half way when...

"Rochelle Flight! Are you sleeping in my class?!" My school teacher, Mr Down said in front of the whole class. My face grew red in shock and I simply replied "sorry..." Mr Down when back to teaching and I quickly wrote down all the notes that I should have wrote down. I hate school. What child actually likes school, I mean sure you make friends but putting effort into learning is boring and stressful. My parents teach me many things like how to make a good bomb, what to do if your falling off a building and have nothing to grab hold of and all that villainy stuff but at school the most I've been taught is that the more you do maths, the more complicated it becomes. My parents made me go to school outside of Arkham at the age of 6 and would always say "if your gonna be evil at least get through high school, then you would be and look smarter than any common thug that leaves in the streets." Which I guess makes sense because I'm no street rat. Rochelle Flight is the name my parents decided to call me. Don't ask me why, they would usually reply "the name suits and has a meaning somewhere." Cryptic parents are the worst. I looked up at the clock above the teacher. The clock read 3:10. Making a happy sighing noise I start to pack my items and wait for the sweet sound of the bell.

As I sat there waiting for the 5 long minutes to go by, I pondered if I should rob a bank. "I do kinda need some cash and I need to refresh some skills... But most banks haven't been restock yet so it won't be much...Ah fuck it! Let's rob a bank, I'm bored anyway." The bell suddenly rang, dragging me back to reality and all the students got up and fast walked out the room, chatting and shouting. As I started to walk out the gates of my school, a limo pulled up behind me and picked up some kid who had the snuggest grin on his face. "Rich people getting picked up in limos. Even from school? Who even is this kid and why does he even need to come to this shitty school?" I thought. Whilst shaking the thought from my mind I decided to turn down an alleyway to hide from the public eyes. I walked down the alleyway until it hit a dead end. I looked around first just to be sure and then took off my school clothing leaving me in my birthday suit. Now any normal person would question her as to why she just stripped naked but I have a good reason. I place my school clothing in a hole thats dug up just to hide my clothes for tomorrow classes and pull out my signature outfit. My outfit alone isn't much as it consists of a black hoodie, a red and black checkered mask and red trigger pants what have holes cut out of them. Pain shot through the top of my back and the coccyx and I started to transform. Wings shot straight through the holes in my hoodie and a reptilian like tail fitted into the hole I cut for it. Transforming into this dragon like form hurt like hell the first time but the more I did it the less painful it became. I flapped my scaley wings and shot straight into the air, far above the smoggy clouds that plague the city. With more flapping of the wings I started to head home and take an nap before the heist.

Now when I meant home, I meant a crappy, poop coloured, rundown building near the infamous crime alley. The house does have the goods with running water, electricity, a bed and even some sort of storing device what had a built in clock that sets times. I landed behind the house, morphed my wings and tail back into my body (which stung a little) and walked around the block, watching for spies before heading inside. My parents often ask if I would like to live with them but I always refuse because they already done so much for me and besides if worse comes to worse for me I could always retreat back into my room in Arkham asylum. I walked inside, locked the door, locked al the windows and then jumped onto my bed. Beds are great compared to Arkhams Rock hard floors. I Set the storage device alarm to wake me up in 5 hours (when the night is just comming up) and attemped to fell asleep.

 **Confused as to why Arkham bre** d **(Rochelle** **Flight) has powers?! Well it all will be explained soon because I've got to get the story moving and give more of a background. Don't worry I know what I'm trying to write and I'm going to try my best! leave a note or something if you see something you like or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! It's another chapter. Hope you like it because it was pretty fun to write! Don't own nothin but Arkham bred**

Pov Arkham bred

The roof tops were illuminated by the over hanging moon rays, making everything clear to the naked eye. I flew around the top of a small building and landed nearby to start looking for the banks vault. The bank was small and only had 2 guards guarding the front door. From what I could see there was only one one teller and they looked too tired to care and a suspicious looking guy who was dress in all dark colours hanging around the teller, leading me to assume that that was the guard to the vault. I decided to now look for an escape route. There wasn't many other from going straight out the front doors (practically suicide without backup) or go through a very tight, small and dangerous looking vent which lead outside. Looking closer at the vent I realised that I could fit but I would have to subside my powers to squeeze through. Knowing that it was my only option, I decided to go over the plan one more time. "No killing, break vault, steal as much as you can fit into a bag, go through vent without powers with bag, use powers and go home".

I lept off the building, with my bag string chocking my neck and ran straight at the two guards with my razor sharp claws out. Those poor guards didn't know what hit them as they both got lightly sliced in the stomach, bringing their adrenaline to a max which made them fall unconscious in a blink of an eye. Smirking, I ran inside and jump kicked the teller straight in the face. The suspicious man took at me in horror as he knew he was next. The man ran at me and I block his prophetic blocks. With a quick slash to his back, he too joined his sleeping colleges. "This city really does have the worst guards. The ones you see on tv do better than them." I spoke out loud, making myself chuckle. I walked in front of the wall where the suspicious man stood and kicked the wall hard. The wall was fake (obviously, that dumb man lead me to believe that all along. I mean who the hell leans on a wall when they can sit?) and it crumbled to the ground. Seizing the opportunity I ran straight in and broke the vault. I pulled off the bag from around my neck and started chucking as much cash as it could carry. "Who's rich now, rich people?!" I said grinning like a maniac. I zipped up the now full bag and dragged it across the floor until I reached the vent. I morphed my extra body parts back into my body and hopped inside of it, slowly lift the heavy bag with me. Whilst crawling through the vents, I could hear the hurling sounds of the police sirens. I reached the end of the vent and squeezed myself out and the pulled the bag of money down onto the ground. I quickly morphed everything back, grabbed the bag with my feet and started to fly upwards. Whilst going up I could just see 4 to 5 police cars show up on screen. "Too slow piggies!" I shouted and flew off.

pov batman

When robin and I arrived at the scene, I knew all to well to who had hit the bank. She's been one of the many villains that actually pose a threat to me and the whole city. The first time I ever saw her was 8 years ago. She was small but knew how to do her job well. Since then she became even better at her villainy ways and would rarely get caught or have to face me in battle. Those claws can really get you bad if you didnt time your dodge or not properly treat them. Robin and I landed I front of the bank and moved the yellow tape. Some police officers were taking photos of the damage done and we're looking for any evidence. Commissioner Gordon was inside the building and came up to me, saying "Not much was broken other than that wall .Everyone is safe with the thief stealing over $1,000 and haven't found any evidence yet. You know who's done this?" "Arkham bred." I said in my deep tone. "Clear everyone out. We're going to check for clues." Gordon looked up with understanding eyes and called out "Everyone out! There's no evidence here and we can easily refund the money." Batman pulled robin into the shadows and stood there watching as the police left one by one. Once everyone was out, the duo started to look for clues. They had made no progress until Robin shouted "bats I found something!" I walked over to see a small red scale. "Is this one of bred's scales?" Robin questioned to which I simply stated "yes." this was the most evidence from Arkham bred they've ever gotten. "Let's go back to the bat cave and analyse this."

pov Arkham bred

Flying home after a successful heist was the best feeling of victory you could feel. With the cash safely hidden away from preying eyes of street rats and with my costume scattered everywhere on the floor, I decided to lay in bed, grab a bottle of beer and watch some tv. The first thing that it went to was a news report on my robbery. "A bank robber has happen in the last 2 hours, around the time of 8 to 10 pm, with over a $1000 being stolen. The police believe that the culprit the notorious supervillian known as 'Arkham bred'. The guards who were guarding the bank described this villain as tall, red to black coloured with giant claws. If you have any information regarding who this villian is, please call the number on screen." I began to laugh. I've been doing this job since I've been 6 and how the public still don't know much about me is just a weird feeling. Everyone knows who my ma's and my dads are so why don't the news just ask them? I flicked through the channels and nothing was on so I decided to scull the rest of my drink down and finally go to sleep to wake up for school in the morning (yay...).

 **hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna start bringing dick into this now. Dick is Robin btw (for now) and he will the reason to explain the weird dragon hybrid thingy going on with Arkham bred. Still, try and guess why she has those powers and add a comment if I have like a huge spelling mistake**.


	4. Chapter 4

**yo this chapter is a it longer and gonna admit. Don't even know what I was writing so lol have fun reading this.**

Pov Arkham bred

I woke up by telling myself that I'm late for school which made me jump out of bed. Thank god for my brain because without it I would have just kept sleeping. I got up and made myself some breakfast. The timer said that time was only 7am so I still had an hour to kill. I decided to panic over the homework that I forgot to do and instead of finishing it, I decided to take a shower. "Being a bad guy is way easier than going to school, and I'm not even there yet!" I spoke aloud. I quickly got out of the shower and dryed myself off, deciding to stay naked. I then attemped to do the homework by looking up the answers online and just using common sense because not many teachers check the work done these days. I had only 20 minutes before I needed to get to school so I grabbed my school bag, put my work inside it and went to the back of the house. I checked around to make sure no one was watching and when I was satisfied that no one was there I brought out my wings and tail and started flying to the alleyway where my school clothes are stored.

I hovered around the area, checking before plummeting onto the poorly paved ground. My clothes were slightly sticking out of the hole which was a poor hiding job on my part. I brought my other features back into my body and chucked my bag into the floor before chucking on my school clothes (wouldn't want any more holes showing than I already have). I'm pretty messy when it comes to putting clothes on when I'm not in a rush so when I'm rushing I look like scruff bag so I have to take extra time to look up to satisfactory. Once ready I walked down the alleyway and started heading towards school. I was surprisingly early for once and only a couple of students from my year level were waiting around. I don't really have friends because I'm weird and well I work better alone (stupid good works where I'm the only one doing work is to blame). After waiter for about 10 minutes, most of the class showed up and my homero teacher finally unlocked the door. When everyone say down, my home group teacher, Mr George, started to take the role. The role was long and when it finally reached me, no one was playing attention. " quindel joe? Here, Richard Grayson?, Present, Rochelle Flight?, yep...". When the role was finally completed we are told to head straight to our first class. Today was a Friday (thank god) so for the first two periods I had geography which is fine because my teacher is cool and it's something I haven't really learnt from my parents. Next was recess, where I simply play the game of how fucked am I if I don't do my work in this time period. After that for periods 3 and 4, I had English.

There was only one other person from my home group who does English with me. His name is Richard Grayson or as he prefers Dick. We chat from time to time but it's never for long. He's an orphan so I feel some symphony for him but damn is he a good acrobat. We start class by chatting and doing our work like normal until the teacher says "there's going to be an assignment that I will hand out next week so be prepared. The task will not be hard and no it isn't an essay." I look around, watching the horrified students faces when they hear the work assignment. Dick turns to me and says "What's wrong with assignments? This could be fun!" I nearly look at him straight in the eyes and say "you actually have to do something. That's bad mister 'I'm always in a sugar rush'".He just laughs and we continue on with the rest of the lessons for the day. leave the school with a smug look on my face. Thank God it's Friday because now I can do whatever I want and no one would find me suspicious. "I'm so robbing something tonight." I thought. "I'm in a good mood let's not rob a petty bank, let's steal from the museum!" Grinning at the thought, I went to ready for tonight.

My eyes were set on stealing a jewel called 'red like fire' which was always warm and shines like the sun. There usually isn't guatds guarding museums because it's so frequently hit which means the guards take a beating. I was going to enter through a side window that looke like it could slide open. Once inside I was going to carefully move towards the jewel and just push my way through the defences. Screw stealth tonight, I wanna fight. So I started doing my plan and of course, it worked. I was just about to smash the glass to grab the jewel when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I decided to play like i didn't see the movement. "No need to alert the caped crusader and maybe his bird pet that I saw them. Makes the hunt more fun!" I thought. I broke the glass and the screeching sounds of alarms were blasting through the whole meuseum. I grabbed the jewel and placed it into my trusty neck bag. I then started to run to the front door. I got outside and jumped onto the buildings.

I ran on the building for about 20 seconds before the cloaked figure landed I front of me. He looked pissed. "Surrender now and I won't have to use force". The poor bloke sounded like a broken record because he knew no villian would surrender without a fight. I decided to stike first without my claws, slightly putting him offguard. Then I tried to deliver a kick to the stomach but he dodged it and hit me in the ribs. His punch burned but I kept of fighting. Things got really serious when batman started aiming for my head. I did more blocks with my wings and attacked him less to put him in a false sence of security. Batman tried to uppercut me but I saw an opening to get him winded. When he was about to hit me I moved my head backwards slightly, making his hand breeze past my face that felt like slow motion and i scratched his stomach with one hand and jabbed him in the ribs with the other hand. Batman felt the pain them and fell to the ground, still conscious and very tired. "What's wrong bats where's ya little buddy?" I taunted. He didn't say anything of course but what I didn't realise was that Robin had shown up late and he definitely looked more pissed than the bat. "Shit" I thought. He ran directly at me which forced me to block with my wings. He hit me twice with his stupid stick before I went into attack. Slashing rapidly at the fast moving target wasn't working very well but there was an end to a roof and if I could make him fall off for even a split second I could retreat. For every attack he now used, I had a counter attack to force him backwards. Poor Robin didn't see the roof shortening so when he fell down his quick thinking and human instincts made him grab the nearest item. This was my opportunity for me to leave. I took a bow and said " it's all fun and games until a bat gets beaten and a Robin falls from its nest. Nice try boys but you still haven't catched me!" I jumped and beaten my wings as fast as they could and disappeared into the night. Just before I left hearing distance I could hear Robin scream "Fucking hell!" Causing me to laugh like a hyena. I headed home and dumped my prize under the bed. I didn't even change I was too tired and as soon as I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

 **yay! So next chapter will be more heisting and maybe I'll use her name instead of her show name. Still comment if us want and stuff like that. Still not ready to do the part as to why she has dragon parts but it will be soon.**


End file.
